Enamorado del amor de tres
by gina lara
Summary: Scorpius es un chico enamorado del amor. Eso o se ha vuelto loco por que está enamorado de tres chicas. Lo peor de todo es que no sabe quien es ninguna de ellas.


_Hola, aquí vengo de nuevo, pero esta vez con un one-shot del día de San Valentín con mi pareja favorita de la nueva generación. Resulta que quería inscribirme para eso de los retos, pero se me hizo tarde y no entendí rápido como se hacía. Pero de cualquier manera, quise plasmar la idea que se me vino a la cabeza. Y aquí se las dejo. Espero que les guste._

**Enamorado del amor de tres**

Día de San Valentín. El amor flotaba en el aire. Por todos lados se veían parejitas tomadas de las manos haciéndose arrumacos. Otras se intercambiaban regalitos. Llovían las lechuzas llevando tarjetas y cartas en sobres de color rosa o rojo, muchas de ellas anónimas. Era lo de cada año.

Eran las reflexiones de Scorpius mientras caminaba por los corredores de Howarts rumbo a su sala común, después de un desayuno ligero. Un chico pequeño de primero o segundo año lo hizo sonreír divertido al hacer una mueca de asco cuando, al pasar junto a una de las parejitas de chicos enamorados, éstos empezaron a besarse con ímpetu.

Curiosamente y contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, al rubio no le molestaban ni las flores, ni los corazones, ni los chocolates, ni los arrumacos. El ya había estado en esas circunstancias y consideraba que eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, "parte del show".

Pero en ese día en particular, no tenía pareja y como que se sentía… sólo. No era el primer día de los enamorados que pasaba sin novia, pero como que éste, en particular le estaba afectando. Y se sentía raro. Hasta melancólico. Y todo por estar enamorado del amor. Así es como se definía a sí mismo y su situación. Estaba enamorado de tres chicas a la vez. Y para acabarla de rematar, no sabía quién era ninguna de ellas. Por ello, lo de la definición anterior. Y a causa de eso, no se había interesado lo suficiente en alguna de sus compañeras como para invitarla a salir en ese día.

Todo había empezado el día de máscaras de Halloween. Ese día había empezado genial. El, Zabini y Flynt se habían disfrazado de Dioses griegos. Los dos últimos personificaron a Hermes y Ares. Los cuales fueron escogidos por la relación que su simbología guardaba con las serpientes. Slytherin. El rubio personificó a Apolo por lo rubio de su cabello en relación a la luz y el sol – Aunque todas las chicas dijeron que por lo guapo.

Nada más entrar al salón del baile, pronto se vieron rodeados de chicas y Zabini y Flynt no tardaron en desaparecer con una de ellas colgada de su brazo. El platicó y coqueteó con varias pero no se lió con ninguna, hasta que la vio. Ese día, todos llevaban máscaras y diversos artificios, lo que hacía difícil de reconocer a las personas y por más esfuerzos que hizo, no supo quien era la vampi-diabla – no pudo determinar que era exactamente, si vampiresa o diablesa – que se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Y vaya que eran tentadores esos labios pintados de rojo.

No supo en qué momento, se desembarazó de su séquito de adoradoras – que como buen dios tenía – y se encaminó hacia la diablesa observando su cabello negro ensortijado con mechones rojos que se desprendían de su peinado estilo antiguo. Su vestido era de encaje color fuego completamente ceñido a su cuerpo de sirena y se ampliaba en una especie de ondas en los tobillos. Y para completar el efecto, el escote bajo en forma de corazón no hacía más que enfatizar el pecho de la chica, que si bien no era exagerado, estaba lo suficientemente proporcionado para lucirlo.

- Hola – saludó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Hola de vuelta – respondió ella. Su voz era un poco ronca, pero atractiva.

- Me preguntaba si podrías responderme a una duda – dijo el rubio con curiosidad.

- Pregunta y veremos – dijo la chica, coqueta.

- No he podido decidir de qué estás disfrazada. Si eres vampiresa o diablesa. ¿O una combinación de ambas? – Acabó por preguntar.

- Acertaste a lo último – respondió la chica. – Soy un híbrido de ambas especies.

- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿Es eso posible?

- La verdad no lo sé. – rió la vampi-diabla. – Es un disfraz que saqué de una revista muggle.

- Pues es diferente – alabó Scorpius.

- Gracias – dijo a chica – ¿Tú representas a un dios griego verdad?

- Así es – aceptó - ¿Cómo supiste?

- Digamos que conozco un poco acerca de su literatura y he visto algunas imágenes. – Si no me equivoco eres Apolo.

- Acertaste de nuevo – dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja.

En eso empezó a tocar una canción romántica que al parecer era del agrado de la chica, porque empezó a balancearse a su ritmo.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le pidió.

- Claro que si – aceptó la chica de inmediato. – Veo que eres de reflejos rápidos – el chico soltó una carcajada mientras la guiaba a centro del salón.

- Si te refieres a que capté tu sutil indirecta, – dijo tomándola de la cintura y empezando a bailar – creo que sí.

La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se movió con él al ritmo lento de la música. Bailaron esa y dos canciones más antes de darse cuenta. No sintieron pasar el tiempo hasta que la música cambió a un rock alocado que los sacó de concentración, y de mutuo acuerdo dejaron de bailar y fueron por un ponche. Con las bebidas en la mano, Scorpius la invitó a salir a los balcones a caminar y alejarse un poco del ruido.

Hablaron un poco más mientras caminaban, hasta que en un momento determinado, el rubio se detuvo y se plantó frente a ella.

- Sabes, no aguanto más – le soltó- ¿Me das un beso o te lo robo? – La chica parpadeó sorprendida, pero al instante compuso una media sonrisa.

- ¿Eres un dios, no? – le preguntó.

Scorpius no necesitó más aliciente y acercó a la joven enlazándola por la cintura, suave pero firmemente. La miró por un instante a los ojos, a través del antifaz y descubrió que eran azules pero cubiertos de sombras por el maquillaje que usaba. E inmediatamente cubrió sus labios con los suyos en un beso ardoroso. En verdad tenía rato deseándolo y conteniéndose. Se deleitó saboreando los labios carnosos de la chica, quien a su vez devolvió el beso adaptándose a él. Con sorpresa descubrió que a pesar de sus coqueteos y respuestas agudas, ella no intentó tomar la batuta en la situación. Habría pensado que sería de las que les gustaba dominar en su papel de vampiresa, pero gratamente descubrió que no. Ella lo dejaba guiar y lo seguía respondiéndole e imitando sus movimientos. ¡Por Merlín, que lo estaba volviendo loco! Ese aire seductor mezclado con la dulzura de sus labios lo tenía cautivado.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin. Después de un rato que estuvieron besándose, se escucharon voces de un grupo de personas que se acercaban viniendo del salón. La chica entonces dio un respingo y se separó de él. Murmuró un - ¡Lo siento! – y se alejó corriendo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de qué había sucedido. Para cuando quiso reaccionar. Ya era tarde, ella había desaparecido entre la multitud del baile. Y por más que buscó, no pudo dar con ella. Frustrado, ese día se fue a la cama más temprano de lo que jamás se había ido después de un baile.

Al día siguiente y los sucesivos, buscó entre las alumnas de Howarts quien podía haber sido la vampi-diabla, pero no pudo dar con ella. Nunca se le ocurrió que no le había preguntado su nombre. Ni ella le preguntó el suyo. Se puso de un humor de los mil demonios por un buen rato, hasta que pasó lo otro.

Había sido arrastrado por sus amigos a una de esas salidas a Hogsmeade. Y después de pasear un rato por el pueblo, pasaron por la tienda de Honeydukes para comprar toda clase de dulces, y comerse la mayoría. Después de ahí fueron a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley y compraron algunos artículos de broma para gastarlas entre los que menos bien les caían. En la misma tienda, sus compañeros lo embromaron diciendo que le iban a comprar una de esas pociones para el amor a ver si así le mejoraba el carácter de perros que se cargaba últimamente.

Aunque no le cayó nada bien la broma, comprendió que finalmente tenían razón y decidió que era hora dejarse de frustraciones y seguir con su vida. Así que propuso que se fueron a tomar unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas. Propuesta que fue más que bien aceptada.

Una vez en el bar y con cada quien con una cerveza en la mano, se propusieron brindar a la salud de su amistad y por la vuelta a la normalidad de su amigo. A la voz de – ¡Salud! – Chocaron sus cervezas y bebieron un largo trago echando sus cabezas hacia atrás. Y ahí fue que sucedió. Al bajar la vista, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo veían desde algún punto del bar. Aunque no lograba ver el rostro porque estaba en un lugar que desde su ubicación quedaba en penumbra. Pero precisamente por estar en las sombras hacía que esos ojos fueran más visibles. Y los reconoció. Era ella. La chica. Sin pensarlo, se levantó llevándose de paso la mesa, los tarros y a sus compañeros, de corbata.

En eso, sucedió algo inesperado. Todo se quedó a obscuras. Y se desató el caos. Las chicas empezaron a gritar – algunos chicos también – los hombres mayores que se encontraban ahí empezaron a maldecir. Y todo el mundo se apresuró a querer salir de ahí.

Scorpius, como ya se encontraba encarrerado, se encontró de pronto chocando con personas que venían en sentido contrario, y en un momento determinado tropezó con un banco y cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente se arrastró a un lado hasta que chocó contra una pared y ahí se quedó por miedo a ser aplastado por los demás. En eso, escuchó un sollozo femenino.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó. – ¿Estás lastimada?

- No – contestó la chica. – Estoy bien.

- Entonces no llores – intentó tranquilizarla. – Pronto podremos salir.

- Es que le tengo mucho miedo a la obscuridad – confesó con un temblor en la voz. El chico al escucharla, extendió los brazos e intentó acercarse al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Ella estaba a poco más de un metro de él, echa un ovillo en el suelo, también recargada en la pared.

Mientras el caos continuaba con gente tratando de salir atropelladamente. Algunos incluso gritaban que se trataba de un ataque de mortífagos.

Scorpius se situó junto a la chica y le pasó un brazo por lo que consideró que eran sus hombros para tratar de confortarla. El entendía demasiado bien sobre el miedo a la obscuridad. Su madre sufría de lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que se trate de mortífagos? – preguntó la niña.

- La verdad es que no lo creo – le contestó – No se ha sabido que haya habido ataques de este tipo.

- ¿Entonces que pudo haber pasado? – preguntó de nuevo. El chico entendió que ella estaba tratando de distraerse haciendo esas preguntas.

- No lo sé – replicó – es muy raro.

Entonces se intensificó el chirriar de sillas y mesas y gritos de dolor y muchas más maldiciones; verbales, cabe señalar. Lo que provocó que la niña se acercara a Scorpius buscando protección. Y el chico, de manera instintiva, la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo. Y cuál no sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que la niña, no lo era tanto. Las formas que sentía apretadas a él, eran las de prácticamente una mujer. Lo que le hizo recordar otras formas bastante femeninas, que lo habían tenido sin sueño el último mes. Pero de inmediato desechó esa idea porque la voz y la actitud de esta chica, no se parecía en lo absoluto a la otra joven. Sin embargo, algo en esta niña despertaba su instinto protector, y sus otros instintos también.

Sin pensarlo empezó a acariciar su espalda, con suaves pases de su mano de manera consoladora. Hasta que notó que la chica se estremeció. Entonces buscó su cara pensando que lloraba. Pero no era así. A pesar de que casi no distinguía sus facciones, pudo apreciar que no lloraba. Aunque sí tenía su respiración algo agitada. Fue entonces que entendió que a ella también le estaba afectando estar cerca de él. Lo ocasionó que su corazón latiera un poco más emocionado. Y reaccionó como un hombre con sangre en las venas. Aún en la obscuridad encontró los labios de la chica y empezaron un beso bastante candente. Desde el primer momento la joven participó más que entusiastamente exigiendo lo mismo que daba.

- ¡Merlín! – pensaba el rubio. – Y yo que creí que aquel beso había sido increíble. Este no se queda atrás en lo absoluto. Y dejó de pensar para concentrarse mejor en su labor. Cuando más inmersos estaban en el reconocimiento de la boca del otro, con roces de lengua y pequeños mordiscos involucrados, se escucharon voces lanzando conjuros. De mala gana se separaron con la respiración agitada pero permanecieron abrazados. El chico solo atinó a decir:

- Esto va a parecer tonto, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre? – la chica rió quedamente.

- Es verdad, pasamos de la "A" a la mitad del abcedario casi sin respirar – dijo riendo – yo…

Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento se escuchó la voz de George Weasley, – reconoció Scorpius – diciendo que no había nada que temer, que había sido simplemente un caso de derramamiento de polvo peruano de obscuridad instantánea. Y que en unos momentos más pasaría el efecto. Mientras el gemelo hablaba, sintió como la chica se separaba de él y trataba de ponerse de pié. Cuando él quiso hacer lo mismo, se dio cuenta que el tobillo le dolía demasiado. Al calor de los recientes acontecimientos, ni cuenta se había dado que se había lastimado al caer. Por lo tanto no se pudo levantar.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó dejándose caer de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

- Me lastimé el tobillo cuando me tropecé con el banco.

- ¡Oh! ¿Te duele mucho? – inquirió preocupada.

- La verdad es que sí. – Confesó.

- No te preocupes, te traeré ayuda. – ofreció presurosa.

- ¡No, no te vayas! – exclamó. Pero escuchó como la chica ya se empezaba a alejar, moviendo las cosas que encontraba en su camino. Y se dio cuenta de que de nueva cuenta, la damisela iba a escapar. Trabajosamente se puso de pié y trató de seguirla, pero fue en vano. No pudo avanzar mucho y a pesar de que la luz volvió en ese instante, todo lo que alcanzó a distinguir fue una figura con un abrigo azul y una boina color tinto saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡No puede ser! – se quejó golpeándose la cabeza. – Cero y van dos. – Y se puso a pensar que estaría mal con él, dejándose caer de nuevo, apesadumbrado.

- Me dijeron que necesitas ayuda ¿Estás lastimado? – preguntó un hombre que iba entrando al bar. El chico levantó la vista esperanzado.

- ¿Se lo dijo una chica? – le preguntó buscando ver si la conocía.

- No, fue uno de los chicos que estaba afuera. – negó.

Scorpius bufó. De seguro ella le dijo a alguien más que estaba lastimado. Por lo menos cumplió lo que dijo de traer ayuda. Gran consuelo – se burló de sí mismo.

Y así pasó otro mes y se encontraron a un paso de salir a las vacaciones de navidad. Durante ese mes sus pensamientos vagaban de una a otra chica como las cabezas de los espectadores de un partido de tenis. No podía evitar comparar los besos que se había dado con cada una. La primera con apariencia seductora y la dulzura de una niña. La segunda, la cual no conocía, sonaba como una niña, pero no se sentía ni besaba como tal. Era la mar de contradictorio. Lo que tenían en común era que habían logrado emocionarlo y excitarlo como nadie antes.

Entonces fue que sobrevino el acabose. Y todo por una rama de muérdago. ¿Quién inventaría que una mujer y un hombre que se encuentren bajo una rama de muérdago debían besarse? Era una maldición. Ahora estaba peor que nunca de confundido.

Una noche, bastante tarde por cierto, iba saliendo de la biblioteca después de consultar unos libros para terminar una tarea de pociones. Como le sucedía últimamente, iba bastante distraído, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar el gruñido de su estómago. De nuevo se le había pasado la hora de la cena y sus tripas se lo recordaron. Por suerte en su bolsillo le quedaba uno de los chocolates rellenos de cereza que le habían enviado sus abuelos unos días antes, porque sabían que eran sus favoritos. Lo abrió y lo mordió por la mitad, con lo que el relleno líquido se escurrió un poco por entre sus labios. Rápidamente se los relamió antes de que se deslizara por su barbilla. Era delicioso, pensó cerrando los ojos con placer.

Entonces escuchó una voz que hizo eco a su pensamiento.

- ¡Mmmmmh! Eso se ve delicioso – dijo una voz apagada, como forzada.

El rubio volteó por todas partes pero no vio a nadie.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el chico medio asustado.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó la misma voz – No debería de haber dicho nada.

- ¿Dónde estás? – le preguntó.

- Aquí, pero no debería.

- ¿Por qué no deberías? ¿Eres un fantasma nuevo o qué? – Preguntó intrigado.

La voz soltó una carcajada cascada.

- ¡Claro que no! – le dijo entre risas – Soy un ser humano de carne y hueso como tú.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó extrañado – no lo parece. Incluso llegué a pensar que eras Peeves. Pero tu voz es la de él.

- La verdad es que no es la mía tampoco, – dijo – me quedé afónica.

- ¡Vaya, eso lo explica! – exclamó aliviado. – ¿Pero por qué no puedo verte?

- No puedo decirte – respondió.

El rubio frunció el ceño, frustrado ante su respuesta. No le gustaba sentirse en desventaja. Y el hecho de no poder ver con quien hablaba lo hacía sentir bastante vulnerable, por lo que encogiendo los hombros se giró decidido a alejarse de ese lugar.

- ¡Espera! – Lo detuvo – ¿Puedes convidarme uno de esos chocolates?

- ¿Por qué debería? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja – Tú no quieres mostrarte.

- ¡Vamos, no seas así! – Pidió la chica – Sólo un pedacito.

- La verdad es que sólo tenía uno y este trozo es lo único que queda y no pienso compartir. Tengo mucha hambre. – replicó Scorpius no dispuesto a ceder.

Entonces sintió algo cerca de él y sin pensarlo se echó el resto de chocolate a la boca y empezó a saborearlo. Al momento, se escuchó un bufido de enojo por parte de la invisible chica. Pero al momento, se escuchó una risita.

- ¿Ya viste dónde estamos parados? – preguntó ella con una rara entonación.

Scorpius alzó la vista y se encontró con una rama de muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, el chico sintió como algo se abalanzaba sobre él y tomándolo por el cuello le bajó la cabeza. Lo único que pudo ver antes de que su boca fuera avasallada, fueron unos labios y parte de una barbilla. Por si fuera poco esos labios insistentes estaban acompañados por una lengua pícara y juguetona que se abrió paso por entre sus propios labios y lamió todo su interior. ¡La muy golosa se estaba comiendo el chocolate de su propia boca!

Pero, eso no era para nada desagradable. Todo lo contrario. El chocolate ya se estaba acabando y ella no se detenía. Y por Merlín que él no la iba a detener. De hecho, cuando ya no quedó rastro alguno del dulce y ella intentó alejarse, fue él quien la retuvo y se hizo cargo de la situación. Fue su turno de explorar el interior de la boca de la chica. Con placer la degustó y entrelazó su lengua con la de ella en un juego enloquecedor.

Mucho rato y besos después, el chico ya no sabía que suelo estaba pisando, las piernas las sentía de gelatina y casi estaba hiperventilando. Y no era el único. Las condiciones de la chica eran prácticamente las mismas, pero ninguno hacía esfuerzo alguno por separarse.

Y así siguieron hasta que se escuchó un llanto agudo muy cerca de ellos. Scorpius volteó sobresaltado y se encontró con Myrtle la llorona frente a ellos. El fantasma se mostraba más desconsolado que de costumbre.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Myrtle – Si ibas a escoger a un fantasma, ¿Porqué no yo? – Y lanzó otro alarido lastimero.

- No, Myrtle. – Trató de consolarla el chico – Ella no es un fantasma. Es una chica aún de carne y hueso, pero oculta.

- ¿Ah, sí? – se sobrepuso la chica fantasma – Bueno, siendo así… - Y se alejó con su tradicional quejido.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír, negando con la cabeza. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta. La chica había desaparecido. Pero esta vez completamente. Aprovechó la confusión y huyó.

– ¡No puede ser! – gritó el rubio al borde del histerismo. Era la tercera vez ya. ¡La tercera! Gracias a dios nadie estaba cerca por que se hubiera sentido muy avergonzado de que lo vieran dando brinquitos de coraje y patadas a la pared, para luego agarrarse el pié y volver a brincar pero esta vez de dolor.

Después de ese episodio, fue bueno que salieran de vacaciones porque su humor empeoró si eso era posible. Su mente ya no era un partido de tenis. Era como estar en la dimensión desconocida. Estaba enamorado de tres chicas y no podía estar con ninguna. Si las dos primeras lo habían intrigado con su extraña mezcla contradictoria entre su apariencia y su interior, esta última, que besaba deliciosamente pero que lo único que había visto eran sus labios, acabó por enloquecerlo.

¿O serían sus hormonas juveniles que estaban descontroladas? ¿Sería que reaccionaría así con cualquier chica que se le acercara? Tal vez debería pedir a sus padres que lo internaran en San Mungo. Pero para eso tendría que contarles lo que había pasado. Definitivamente no era una buena idea. Así que se tuvo que conformar baños de agua razonablemente fría, y con pasar las fiestas navideñas con sus padres y sus abuelos consolándose comiendo chocolate y uno que otro whisky de fuego. Al fin y al cabo ese año había llegado a la mayoría de edad.

Para la vuelta a la escuela, se sentía más o menos tranquilo y decidido a sacar el mejor partido de su situación. Era joven y libre. Así que podía ir y venir a su antojo sin dar cuentas a nadie y sin ataduras como sus compañeros y amigos. Incluso Zabini y Flynt, que ya estaban emparejados. Y entre clases y exámenes, llegó el mes de Febrero y con él, el Día de San Valentín. El punto de partida de esta historia.

Todas estas cavilaciones pasaban por la mente del rubio antes de llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, donde había quedado de verse con sus compañeros para ir a Hogsmeade. El plan era andar con ellos un rato, hacer unas compras y a media mañana ellos se separarían para ir con sus respectivas parejas a festejar el día.

Así lo hicieron. Una vez en Hogsmeade fueron a la tienda de Honeydukes y cada chico hizo sus compras. Luego fueron a diferentes tiendas para comprar los regalos para las novias de los amigos de Scorpius. Sin dejar pasar las bromas por lo cursi que volvía a los hombres ese día. De las mujeres ni hablaron. Ellas eran siempre cursis. Era como su estado natural. En eso estaban de acuerdo todos.

Para media mañana, ya habían terminado de hacer sus compras, y como habían acordado, se despidieron para ir cada quien con su respectiva cita. Scorpius lo pensó por un rato y al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer, decidió volver al colegio.

Al llegar ahí, escuchó las risas de varias personas que salían de una de las aulas y se asomó a ver de qué se trataba. Y cuál no sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que eran chicos y chicas de diferentes casas que, o bien no habían salido a pasear o que, como él, habían decidido volver temprano. Al parecer, se encontraban jugando a algo por lo cual el lugar estaba a media luz y los jugadores formaban un círculo. Uno de los chicos que conocía lo vio asomarse y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Y así lo hizo. No le caería mal algo diferente.

Saludó a todos con un simple – Hola – y se sentó en una de las bancas. Brevemente tomó cuenta de los que estaban ahí. A simple vista pudo apreciar que había varios de todas las casas, a excepción de él que era el único Slytherin. Pero no por ello le hicieron mala cara. Al contrario, fue bien recibido por todos. Como que sintieron que eran espíritus afines. Algo así como parte del club de los corazones solitarios. – Sonrió al pensarlo – esta fecha lo seguía afectando. En eso vio una chica con lentes y una gorra obscura que le quedaba en diagonal a la derecha, que lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida. – ¿De qué sonreiría? – se preguntó. Pero en ese momento llamaron su atención para explicarle lo del juego.

- Mira, - empezó a explicar el chico que lo llamó – estamos jugando al Reto de San Valentín. Es un juego tipo verdad o reto girando la varita, pero en este caso ya están establecidos los retos o actividades que les va a tocar hacer a las parejas seleccionadas por la varita. Se sacan de una urna. ¿Le entras? – Preguntó – Anímate, es divertido. Pero eso sí. Una vez adentro, no te puedes echar para atrás.

- Estoy dentro – aceptó. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Sin querer dirigió su mirada a la chica y observó que su sonrisa se amplió. Le pareció reconocer en ella a Rose Weasley. Lo cual le extrañó. No creía que fuera de las que participaría en un juego como ese. Nunca se le veía en las fiestas del colegio.

Y el juego continuó. Alguien puso la varita en movimiento y al detenerse apuntó a un chico de Ravenclaw y a una chica morena de Hufflepuff. En seguida, con la misma varita, hicieron levitar uno de los papelitos de la urna. La actividad consistía en que el chico debía pasar un hielo por el cuello de la chica y ella debía aguantar sin quitarse. El chico sonrió y se frotó las manos. La morena se ruborizó pero no se hizo para atrás. Al momento hicieron aparecer una taza con cubitos de hielo. El chico tomó un cubito con los labios y empezó a frotarlo por el cuello de la chica. Esta aguantó sólo la primera vuelta, pero a la segunda soltó una gran carcajada y se alejó. Inmediatamente todos empezaron a gritar a coro – ¡Castigo! ¡Castigo! ¡Castigo! – El castigo consistió en que la chica debía permanecer hasta dos turnos más con la cabeza del chico recostada en su regazo. Scorpius sonrió divertido al ver como el Ravenclaw le hacía ojitos a la morena desde su posición.

La siguiente actividad consistió en el típico juego de semana inglesa, dando como resultado 3 besos y 4 cachetadas. Los besos fueron dados con entusiasmo y las cachetadas… también. Por lo que ambos chicos de Gryffindor resultaron con las mejillas rojas.

A la pareja siguiente, que fueron dos chicas, les tocó que una le bajara el zipper a la otra. Como el único zipper que traía en la ropa la chica era el de su saco, pues como que no fue muy divertido. Pero así era el juego en ocasiones.

La varita giró nuevamente y con cierto nerviosismo observó que apuntaba a la Weasley y a él. – Y ahí vamos – pensó el rubio. El papelito levitó y fue tomado por su amigo. Y casi no pudo creer lo que escuchó. Tenían que pasar cinco turnos o hasta "cumplir con su cometido", encerrados juntos dentro de un armario de escobas. Sonaba medio claustrofóbico, pero no iba a ser él el que huyera. Volteó a ver a la chica y pudo ver que se veía un poco insegura, pero se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el armario junto a él.

– Nos vemos en unos momentos – les dijo risueño el conductor del juego – Y no desaprovechen el tiempo. – Por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar los aullidos por parte de los chicos cuando entraron al armario y se cerraron las puertas.

- Bueno, aquí estamos. – Dijo Scorpius para romper el silencio.

- Si. Hace calor aquí – Contestó ella. – Si no te importa, puedo sugerir que nos pongamos cómodos por que quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos dentro.

- Buena idea – estuvo de acuerdo el rubio.

Empezaron a quitarse los sacos y con lo reducido del lugar les resultó bastante difícil hacerlo y en más de una ocasión chocaron uno con el otro, lo que sacó varias risas por parte de ella. Esas risas le provocaron al chico reacciones extrañas, ya que le pareció que le recordaban algo o a alguien pero no pudo ubicar la procedencia.

Después trataron de sentarse y con esfuerzo, finalmente pudieron hacerlo uno junto al otro con las pernas encogidas. La nueva situación le provocó nuevamente sensaciones extrañas al joven, como un "deja vu". Solo que esta vez sí pudo relacionar esta situación con la del suceso del polvo peruano. Lo curioso era que no era solamente lo parecido de la situación, refiriéndose a que estaba sentado en el suelo en la obscuridad y con una chica al lado, porque en lo demás, no había semejanza alguna; sino que era la presencia de esa chica lo que hacía rara la situación.

- Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que hagamos? – preguntó él inseguro.

- Dada la naturaleza del juego, creo que se espera que hagamos "algo". – contestó ella.

- Algo como…- empezó el chico.

- Algo que implique una situación de parejas. – explicó la joven.

- Quieres decir, como besarse, acariciarse o cosas por el estilo. – concluyó.

- Exacto – dijo ella.

- ¿Y si no lo hacemos que pasa? – inquirió.

- Creo que nos dejan aquí hasta que "cumplamos con nuestro cometido" – Le recordó lo que decía el papelito.

- Entonces, creo que será mejor que empecemos – dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y con qué empezamos? – cuestionó la chica sonando nerviosa.

- Una caricia no vendría mal. – sugirió.

- ¿Como cual? – Preguntó – ¿Hacerte piojito cuenta como caricia?

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era una de dos, o Weasley tenía sentido del humor o en verdad era ingenua.

- En cualquier otra circunstancia me habría venido de perlas ese tipo de caricias pero sinceramente no creo que en este caso funcionen.

- Ya lo sé. – Aceptó – Pero es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Por mí? – quiso saber.

- No exactamente. Es por el lugar – confesó.

Entonces era un poco claustrofóbica. Sacó como conclusión. Y de inmediato salió a relucir su lado protector. Extendió el brazo y lo pasó por sus hombros.

- Tranquila, - dijo el chico - no tengas miedo.

- Gracias – contestó ella recargando su cabeza contra su hombro.

Y como aquella vez, de manera inconsciente empezó a acariciar, en esta ocasión el hombro de la chica, bajando por su brazo. Y ella respondió pasando su brazo por su espalda y abrazándolo por la cintura. De repente, el chico empezó a sentir escalofríos, los cuales eran ocasionados por la mano de la chica que había empezado a trazar círculos en la parte baja de su espalda.

De repente, un fuerte estremecimiento lo sacudió y provocó una risita en la chica, y a él mariposas en el estómago. Completamente confundido por los sensaciones que le provocaba esta chica, a la que ya conocía, o probablemente no mucho, a la luz de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Crees que ahora sí ya podemos empezar? – se volvió hacia ella pidiendo su permiso.

- Eso creo – aceptó la chica.

Scorpius no esperó más e inclinó su cabeza hacia la joven y capturó sus labios. Empezó el beso de una manera muy suave y gentil porque imaginó que ella no tenía mucha experiencia en la materia. Pero la chica respondió de inmediato, acoplándose a él con facilidad. Sus labios se amoldaban a los del rubio como si ya los conociera y lo seguía por donde la llevaba. En un momento dado, ella se irguió de la posición en que estaba sentada y quedó de rodillas frente a él. De manera que el joven pudo abrazarla mejor, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de curvas que poseía el cuerpo de la chica. Otra sorpresa que no hubiera imaginado.

Al calor de los besos, siguieron las caricias, Scorpius acariciaba la espalda de ella y ella, a su vez, subió las manos a su cabello, enterrando los dedos en él. El quiso hacer lo mismo, pero se encontró con la gorra, de la cual se deshizo rápidamente y dejó al descubierto su cabello rojo ensortijado, peinado en media cola. Mientras la besaba, el chico se puso a jugar con los rizos enredándolos en sus dedos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en su regazo y los besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados. En un momento determindado, Rose sacó la camisa sin botones de los pantalones del chico para poder acariciar la piel de su pecho. Esto superó los límites de lo increíble para Scorpius. De verdad que esa chica era mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. No solo era su respuesta, a veces tímida, otras, atrevida; también eran sus formas, que no se adivinaban bajo su abrigo; su cabello, que nunca lo hubiera imaginado tan sedoso; y su sabor, con cierta insinuación a chocolate con menta, lo tenía como drogado. Era completamente hermosa.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó entre beso y beso – de los besos que he recibido – más besos – … el del baile de Halloween … - hablaba sin darse cuenta – fue sensacional…

- Mmmmh, si… – contestó ella volviendo a buscar su boca.

- Y el del bar… - mordisco del labio inferior de la chica – fue increíble…

- Cierto… obscuro – suspiró ella.

- El de sabor a chocolate… como éste - siguió haciendo recuento –… fue delicioso.

- Con cerezas son mejor… - argumentó la chica conteniendo la respiración ya que él ahora acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la blusa.

En ese momento, algo hizo "click" en su cerebro y recapituló en lo que la chica acababa de decir. En "todo" lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué había dicho? – Se paralizó – Dijo sí a lo de Halloween. Y lo del bar… que estaba obscuro… Chocolate con cerezas… ¿Sería posible que…?

En ese momento recordó las curvas del cuerpo de la vampi-diabla y de la chica del bar y las comparó con la chica que estaba en sus brazos en este momento. El color del cabello de la vampi-diabla era negro… pero tenía rizos rojos entreverados… y el cabello de la chica del bar era… rojo. Ella era una Weasley. Pelirroja. Los labios… su sabor… la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Nunca estuvo loco, ni hormonal…, bueno, sólo lo normal…pero no era eso. ¡Era la misma chica! Las tres era sólo una.

Se separó un poco de ella y tomando su varita conjuró – ¡Incarcerous! – De inmediato aparecieron unas sogas ataron a la chica, que lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, estupefacta. Sus ojos eran azules. Eran esos ojos. No los había distinguido por los lentes que le había visto al llegar. Por cierto, ni idea tenía cuando habían desaparecido.

- Ya te he perdido tres veces – le recriminó - Esta vez no te escaparás. No antes de que aclaremos todo. La chica se puso completamente roja.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, recordándole a la chica asustadiza del bar.

- Tú te delataste. – Le dijo – ¿No te diste cuenta de respondiste a cada cosa que iba diciendo? – La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Al principio yo tampoco – reconoció – estaba muy ocupado. Y creo que tu también. – La chica volvió a enrojecer. – Pero después caí en cuenta. – dio un largo suspiro.

- Tengo muchas preguntas, pero creo que la principal es ¿Por qué escapabas? – quiso saber el chico, poniendo cara seria. Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Tienes razón en estar molesto conmigo. – concedió. – Te explicaré todo, pero primero suéltame por favor. – pidió.

- Definitivamente no. – replicó el rubio. – Te las ingeniarás para escapar de nuevo y no podría soportarlo. No de nuevo.

- Te prometo que ya no escaparé – le aseguró la chica – Además, quiero estar cerca de ti. – Esas fueron palabras mágicas porque de inmediato el rubio exclamó - ¡Finite incatatem! – Y las cuerdas desaparecieron.

Rose se acercó a Scorpius y lentamente subió las manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Desde ahí pudo sentir como el corazón del joven latía fuertemente. Los brazos de él la rodearon y la apretaron con fuerza como hacía poco lo hacían las cuerdas. Pero esta prisión era de lo más placentera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos momentos. Se quedaron así solamente disfrutando el estar uno en los brazos del otro. Pasado un rato la chica se decidió a hablar.

- Antes de llegar a la explicación de mis escapadas, creo que debo empezar por contarte algo de mí. – dijo recargando la mejilla en su hombro. – Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que yo nunca he sido muy dada a la vida social. Casi no voy a fiestas y menos si no son de mi casa. Siempre he sido más bien dedicada al estudio y a las cosas tranquilas.

- Eso fue precisamente lo que pensé cuando te vi participando en el juego y me sorprendió. – estuvo de acuerdo.

- Pero ya estaba cansada de esa situación y decidí que ya era hora de divertirme, sobre todo ahora que ya estamos a punto de salir. Como que sentí que por mucho tiempo me encerré en una personalidad que realmente no era la mía. – le explicó. – La fiesta fue la excusa ideal para hacerlo. Pero no es fácil dejar atrás años de seriedad, así que no me era muy fácil saber cómo actuar ante los demás. Por lo que el baile fuera de disfraces fue perfecto para llevar a cabo un cambio. Así que busqué un disfraz y encontré uno – ya sabes cual – que se adaptaba exactamente a lo que yo quería, porque era completamente opuesto a mi imagen tradicional.

- Tu cabello era negro, lo recuerdo. – dijo Scorpius – y tu voz era más ronca.

- Transformaciones. – Aclaró ella – Usé variaciones del hechizo Colour-Change Charm. Me enseñó mi tío Harry. El y mi padre son Aurores. Y es un hechizo que tienen que dominar para camuflaje.

- Si. Lo sé. – reconoció. – Entonces enronqueciste tu voz, teñiste parte de tu cabello y pronunciaste las formas de tu figura. – resumió el rubio.

- Sí a las dos primeras, no a la tercera. Eso lo hizo el vestido. – corrigió.

Entonces todo lo que se veía era de ella – pensó él y al momento sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las ideas que le vinieron a la cabeza, bastante pecaminosas. No era el momento, aún. Quedaban muchas cosas por hablar.

- Y luego te vi en la fiesta. – dijo para animarla a continuar.

- Y yo vi que me viste. – le dijo a su vez. – Estabas con esa legión de bobaliconas adorando a su dios Apolo. Y por un momento quise poder ser como ellas para acercarme a ti sin pena. Pero eso no fue necesario.

- No. Porque yo fui a ti, – rió él – como abeja atraída por la miel.

- Los momentos que pasamos fueron maravillosos. Me sentí libre de hablar como quería con un chico. Y cuando me besaste. No hay palabras para describirlo. – le contó.

- Pero después huiste de mí. – Se quejó dolido.

- Escuché que venían mis primos. – explicó. – Una cosa es que tu no me reconocieras y otra que ellos no lo hicieran. Me conocen muy bien. Y creo que no hubieran tomado de muy buena manera el que de buenas a primeras, me encontraran besándome con Scorpius Malfoy.

- Tú siempre supiste quien era yo, entonces – afirmó.

- Claro que sí. – dijo ella. – Además conocía tu fama con las mujeres. Por lo que independiente de la situación de nuestras familias, creí que sería lo mejor que me alejara de ti y que nunca supieras quien era yo. Al fin y al cabo pronto me olvidarías.

- Tal vez tuvieras razón en todo, excepto en lo referente a que te olvidaría – le dijo el chico haciendo que volteara a verlo – Jamás pude hacerlo. Y eso me puso de un humor de los mil demonios. Nadie me soportaba. Pero pasó el tiempo y nunca te volví a ver. Ni tú hiciste porque te encontrara. Y justo cuando había decidido darme por vencido, sucedió lo del bar.

- Ese día, por primera vez en este año había ido al bar. Fui con unas amigas y como una de ellas quería contarnos algo, fue que nos sentamos en un lugar apartado, para poder estar a gusto.

- Fue cuando vi tus ojos. – dijo él. – Y los reconocí.

- Me di cuenta de eso. Y me regañé a mi misma porque fue algo que olvidé cambiar con el hechizo de transformación. Como llevaba máscara, no lo creí necesario. – explicó.

- Cuando me di cuenta que eras tú, me lancé decidido a encararte. Y fue cuando nos quedamos a obscuras. – la interrumpió. - A ese respecto, creo que debo confesarte algo. – Le dijo con gesto compungido – Yo fui el culpable de pasara eso.

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

- Resulta que uno de mis amigos había comprado una bolsa grande del polvo peruano para gastar bromas y otras cosas más que no viene al caso contarte. Y yo, al levantarme de mi asiento para ir hacia ti, empujé la mesa y tiré todo lo que estaba en ella, desde las bebidas hasta la bolsa de polvo. Y éste se derramó. Y como era mucho, duró más su efecto.

- Con razón llegó mi tío George. – Entendió – Lo llamaron para que deshiciera más rápido el hechizo.

- Eso creo. – estuvo de acuerdo Scorpius – Y fue por eso que te fuiste de nuevo.

- Por eso y porque volví a caer en tus brazos y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo – confesó la pelirroja – Y eso me trastornó. Necesitaba pensar. Lo único que acaté fue a decirle a un chico que estaba fuera del bar que había alguien herido dentro.

- Yo estuve a punto de volverme loco. – Le contó mesándose los cabellos – No podía creer que había dejado escapar a una chica nuevamente. No entendía que pasaba, pero sentí que había una conexión extraña e inexplicable. No pude evitar comparar lo que sentí al besar a ambas chicas. Cómo era posible tener los mismos sentimientos por las dos.

- Yo no pude evitar echarme en tus brazos. – confesó ella, a su vez. – Te había extrañado tanto - le dijo, tomando su rostro para acariciarlo con ternura.

- Ese día maldije hasta que ya no me salieron palabras. – Se quejó – No sabía que me dolía más, si el tobillo o que me abandonaras así.

- Lo siento tanto - dijo la chica, llenando su rostro de besos a manera de consuelo.

Pero lo peor de todo fue en navidad. – recordó el rubio con pesar. – Nunca nadie ha odiado tanto al muérdago. Pero me puedes decir, ¿por qué diablos no podía verte? – preguntó.

- Ese día iba a la biblioteca para sacar unos libros de la sección prohibida, he de reconocer. – Explicó. – Por lo que iba usando la capa de invisibilidad de mi tío Harry. Se la había pedido a Albus. Aunque no le dije para qué la iba a usar.

- Eso lo explica. – Entendió por fin. – Al principio creí que eras un fantasma. Sobre todo por tu voz.

- Estaba completamente afónica. Estaba practicando el hechizo "Sonorus", pero algo salió mal. Primero no podía bajar el tono de voz y después casi la perdí todo un día.

- Y luego te comiste mi chocolate – acusó él, delineando los labios femeninos con su dedo índice. – Alcancé a ver tus labios antes de que me besaras.

- Fuiste muy malo al no querer compartir, así que tuve que hacerlo. Estuve a punto de descubrirme, pero no estaba preparada para ello aún. El muérdago fue mi salvación.

- Pero para mí fue mi perdición. – rodó los ojos él. – Todos sufrieron por mi genio después de que escapaste de nuevo. Desde Myrtle, – iba a atormentarla al baño de mujeres porque la culpaba de habernos interrumpido – hasta mi familia. Pensé que me iba a tener que internar en San Mungo, porque de nuevo estaba sufriendo por alguien y que ni siquiera conocía.

- Sí me conocías – dijo ella. – Creo que eres el único que lo hace. Además de mi familia. – Me conoces en todas mis facetas.

- Y aún no me decido cual me gusta más – rió el chico. – Si la seductora por fuera pero tímida por dentro, o la niña temerosa pero impetuosa, o la golosa atrevida.

- Yo me decido por ti. Cualesquiera que sean tus múltiples personalidades. – dijo ella mirándolo con adoración.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Pensó el chico. – ¿Podía ser más adorable? – Y respondió dejando que sus sentidos hablaran por él. La besó hasta que olvidó donde estaban y porqué. Entonces recordó algo.

- Yo… tengo algo para ti. – le dijo separándose un poco.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, espera. – y buscó a tientas su abrigo. Una vez que lo encontró, hurgó entre sus bolsas y se volvió con algo en las manos.

- Hoy acompañé a Hogsmeade a mis amigos y todos compraron algo para sus novias. – Le relató – Yo, más que nada siguiendo un impulso, compré algo para las chicas que no podía apartar de mi mente. Aunque nunca creí posible que fuera a dárselos. Pero ahora que te encontré quiero dártelos. Son todos para ti.

- ¿Qué son? – preguntó la chica conmovida.

- Este es para la vampi-diabla. – y le entregó una cajita envuelta en papel dorado con cintas rojas. – La chica lo abrió y sonrió complacida.

- Un estuche de maquillaje – dijo, mirando los hermosos colores de las sombras y los rubores.

- Lo escogí pensando en tus ojos. – dijo el chico.

La chica se le acercó y le dio un largo beso, rememorando como lo había besado en la fiesta. El chico finalizó tiernamente el beso y le dijo:

- El segundo regalo era para la miedosa. – Le dijo sonriendo. Y le entregó una caja un poco más grande color dorado con cintas plateadas. La chica, al abrirlo, sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Era una pequeña lamparita con la figura de una gatita, que al apretarle la naricita se irradiaba una bella luz, suficiente para iluminar tenuemente el lugar donde estaban. – Para que lo lleves contigo. Es casi igual de útil que el "lumus" de la varita.

La chica no podía creer tanta belleza en un chico. – Se prendió de sus labios en un beso completamente demoledor. A punto de perder la cabeza, Scorpius hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse y decir, casi sin aliento:

- Espera. El último es para la golosa – y le entregó otra cajita envuelta en dorado pero con cintas color café brillante. Rose soltó una exclamación de deleite al ver lo que era. Chocolates con relleno de cerezas. – Pensé que iba a acabar por comérmelos yo. – Le dijo.

- ¿No crees que podemos compartir? – le preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

- Definitivamente debemos compartir. – Le contestó, sacando uno de los chocolates y poniéndoselo en la boca, sosteniéndolo con los labios. Ni corta ni perezosa, la chica se abalanzó sobre él y empezaron a comer el chocolate uno en los labios del otro, lamiendo la miel de cereza que se escurría de su interior. En pocos instantes, del chocolate no quedaba absolutamente nada, pero ellos continuaban devorándose uno al otro los labios. Y de nuevo la chica acabó a horcajadas sobre él.

- Te amo – Dijo Scorpius, apenas despegando sus labios. – Ahora entiendo que en verdad te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti. – Respondió Rose. – Si no me hubieras encontrado hoy, ya había decidido yo buscarte a ti.

Y se besaron con renovados bríos. Pero en ese momento, las puertas del armario se abrieron. Y ellos apenas alcanzaron a separarse lo mínimo antes de que el chico que conducía el juego apareciera en la puerta.

- Bueno, al parecer el armario decidió que ya han cumplido con su cometido, aunque apenas van cuatro turnos. Nos fuimos lentos porque hubo varias actividades interesantes. – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. – Entonces, ¿qué esperan? Ya pueden salir – los apremió.

Rose y Scorpius se voltearon a ver y sonrieron con entendimiento. Entonces el rubio se volvió hacia su amigo y le dijo:

- Cierra la puerta de nuevo, por favor.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó completamente extrañado.

- Aún nos queda mucho cometido por cumplir. – Le explicó Scorpius, sonriendo enigmática pero felizmente.

Y ante el estupor del otro chico. Rose sacó su varita y con un "fermaporte", cerró la puerta.

La urna no emitió castigo alguno a Rose y Scorpius por abandonar el juego.


End file.
